Bound By Love
by hazza wiz
Summary: what happens when tonks tell remus that she is leaving and he will never see her again. sorry not good at summaies it is so much better than that i swear read and review fankooo


disclaimer: I dont own anything only the storyline!!!!

Remus was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place thinking. No matter how much it annoyed him all he could think about is Tonks. He didn't understand why was he so obsessed with her? Why was she invading his thoughts and dreams? Why could he think of nothing else? He knew if he was with anyone the only conversation he would be able to be a part of was one about Tonks but it was also the one topic he wanted to avoid talking about. 

He didn't often dodge conversations no matter how hard they were but he hated the fact that he didn't understand how he felt. They were his feelings how could he not understand them when everyone else seemed to understand them fully. 

The sound of the doorbell brought him out of his musings and back to the real world. He dragged himself out of his seat to answer the door. He opened the door and saw the one person he didn't want to see, but she looked different. 

Gone was the bubblegum pink hair, gone was the spark behind her eyes, gone was intoxicating smile and here was a very depressed Tonks, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was brown with streaks of grey running through it, the bubbly fun loving young girl has gone and has been replaced by a depressed boring girl and what hurt him the most was he did it to her. 

"Come in" he said to her. She came in with out looking at him and went straight to the kitchen. He followed her back into the kitchen and saw she took his seat so he sat in the seat next to her.

Her petite hand was lying on the table so he took it and said "I'm so sorry …" she took her hand away and cut him off and said "Look I just came to tell you something not to be rejected again because I just can't take it. Look I'm just here to say goodbye" he was about to interrupt when she cut him off again "Please just let me get this out ok" with a nod from Remus she continued "Look Remus I love you more than you could ever realise but I cant be around you as just seeing you makes my heart ache and I don't want to feel that any more I have given you everything and you will always have my heart Remus but I have to go. I can't tell you where in case you feel the need to find me. I need a clean fresh start. Please don't look for me I need you to promise that please?" 

Remus listened and couldn't believe what he was hearing she was leaving she was going to places unknown and it was because of him. He imagined life with out her but he couldn't he now realised what he was feeling and it was as everybody told him he loved the bubbly clumsy little Auror in front of him the one telling him she was leaving him forever, the one begging him not to seek her once she had left him. He loved everything about her and couldn't believe it took him so long to see. She offered herself so many times and he rejected her countless times.

"No, I can't promise that. Dora I love you, I love you and I can't let you go I can't watch you go off and not find you. I can't Dora I can't please don't leave I deserve to go to hell for what I put you through but I am asking you if you could find it in your heart to forgive me I am so so so sorry I love you so much" 

That was not the response she was expecting she was expecting him to say yes it was for the best, she'll get over it, find someone without all the complications that he had. She did not expect him to finally except her love and love her back like she dreamed every night without fail. 

"What Remus if this is a joke it's really mean and so sick"

"No look Dora" he took her hand "I love you. I am such a fool the one thing everyone needs though these dark times is love and that is the one thing I have been denying me, I have been denying us and for that I am so sorry" 

Tonks was now crying her hair morphed it self back to it customary pink spikes and the spark in her eyes that was missing now returned better than before the old Tonks he now knew he loved was back. He lowered his head and captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss. No longer where they separate they were as one united by one common bond, their deep and profound love for each other. No matter how different they were they were and always be bound together they were bound by love. 

The end 

Read and review please fankooooo


End file.
